


In the Bath

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bubble Bath, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is taking a relaxing bath when it is interrupted by Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Written based off of [this](http://kiddo-w.tumblr.com/post/78477212164) gorgeous artwork by [kiddo-w](http://kiddo-w.tumblr.com/post/78477212164).

Dean has never been more grateful for the Bunker than when he sinks into a steaming, bubble-filled bathtub after a long day of killing monsters. He hisses as the piping-hot water touches his bare skin, but risk of blistering is worth it for how quickly his tight muscles begin to loosen up. He rests his head against the lip of the tub with a deep sigh. It is amazing to him how quiet the Bunker can be. Every hotel room, sleazy apartment, and abandoned shack he has ever stayed in was noisy. Screaming tenants, crying babies, creaking floor boards, animals chattering on the roof. Underneath the ground in the labyrinthine cave he has come to call home, the only sound is the occasional drip of the faucet. Even Sam, probably huddled in his room or researching in the library makes no noise.

"Dean, you have to help me—" Castiel insists, shattering the silence with a whoosh of wings and a surly look.

Dean huffs a sigh and opens one eye to look up at Cas. His suit is dirty and possibly blood-splattered, and he looks harried. Dean can only muster a smile, too relaxed to care what the crisis of the moment is. “Kinda busy here, Cas,” he says, lifting a handful of bubbles out of the water to emphasis his point.

"I can see that. Perhaps you should dry off, and I suppose you will need to get dressed. I have urgent busin—" Castiel is explaining, turning as though he has taken for granted that Dean will follow him.

Dean interrupts his words by grabbing onto the back of his trench coat and hauling him into the tub. Cas splutters, flailing his arms, splashing water everywhere, but Dean just laughs and turns Cas’ cheek to kiss him. Cas makes a noise of protest, but it does not last. Soon he is kissing back, settling into the V of Dean’s legs. Dean smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Cas’ neck. He’ll have to clean the water up later, and peeling Cas’ wet clothes off him is going to be a bitch, but Dean doesn’t care. This is the best bubble bath he has ever had.


End file.
